


Picture Of You - LiLo oneshot <3

by SuperSueSu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSueSu/pseuds/SuperSueSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘We have never taken a photo together, Liam!’</p><p>‘Now we are’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Of You - LiLo oneshot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Me <3
> 
> Genre: Angst, maybe a little fluff at the end.
> 
> Paring: LiLo, because I can xD
> 
> Author’s note: This is the REAL fic I wrote for Zee, the Louis to my Liam LOL
> 
> Sorry Zee :( this fic is nowhere near good or any thing you wanted but this is the best I can do. I will try harder next time, ok babe? :) <3

Everybody wonders why Louis chooses that picture to put in frame among millions beautiful pictures of him. Actually it is not a good picture. It was taken with a phone so it is blurry and small. In the picture is Louis with messy hair and weird form of his mouth because when they took that picture, Louis was talking and smiling at the same time. But next to him is Liam, as perfect as usual, with a hand on Louis’ shoulder. That picture is the only one that Louis and Liam have ever taken together. When they were still together, usually was Liam taking Louis’ pictures and maybe sometimes, Louis took Liam pictures. But they had never taken a picture together. Even Louis doesn’t know the reason why; they just didn't do that. The day they took that picture was their last day of high school. 

‘Liam and Louis were walking and talking and waving goodbyes to their friends on the corridor when Liam caught Harry and Niall taking their selfies and then he said to Louis: ‘Why not taking a picture together?’ Louis was really surprised. Liam called Harry and shoved his phone in Harry’s hand and gestured him to take a picture of him and Louis. Louis hesitated a moment before stepping closer to Liam and whispering: ‘We've never taken a picture together, Liam!’ 

‘Now we are’, Liam said and smiled to the phone in Harry’s hand. Louis looked at the phone and tried to smile too. But right before Harry press ‘capture’, Liam put a hand on his shoulder and Louis said while still trying to keep his smile on his face: ‘It’s a bit weird, don’t you think?’

‘And snap’, Harry said. A light flashed and then he gave back the phone to Liam. Louis stood in shock. He wasn’t even ready. He would look horrible in their first ever together photo. Then Louis proceeded to take the phone away from Liam hand but he failed because Liam was a lot taller than him. 

‘Don’t worry babe, it’s beautiful. I will put it in a frame and send it to you later’, Liam winked and pinched Louis's cheek.’

Liam really sent him the picture later. But it was after he had told Louis that he would join the army for 2 years. And he had told that he would leave right at the beginning of their summer. No, Louis’s summer per se; it can't be called 'their summer' without Liam by his side. Louis was very angry at that time. He cried, he screamed, he even begged but Liam still chose to go without saying goodbye. 

After Liam had gone, Louis went numb. He couldn’t believe that Liam could have left like that, could have abandoned him like that. Louis wondered if that was a broke-up or not because Liam never said any thing. Louis wondered why Liam could ruin their summer paradise like that. All the plan they had made for that summer became undone.

Two weeks after Liam's leaving, Louis came home and saw a small box on his table. 

‘Hey Lottie what is this?’, Louis yelled.

‘What is what Louis?’, Lottie yelled back.

‘The box in my room!!!!’

‘Ah yeah, Ruth came sooner this afternoon and gave me that. She said that it was from Liam so I put it in your room!’  
Louis’ heart sank at the name ‘Liam’. He hadn’t heard anything about Liam since he left. Louis didn’t even know when Liam had left. He didn’t even know where Liam would go. He hadn’t even been there to see Liam off. Then Liam sent he this box. Did this box have all of the things Louis had given Liam before? Or did this box have the photos Liam had taken for Louis? No, it was too small to contain all of those things. He sighed and then slowly opened the box. He gasped when he saw what was in the box.  
That was the photo he had taken with Liam. The only photo he had taken with him. Louis picked up the photo and then a paper fell off. It was a letter from Liam.

‘Hey Boo bear :)  
I know I'm such a coward to say anything to you in this way. But i’m sorry, Lou. I know that i should have told you about all of this before, but i was so scared that you would be angry, well which you really did, and then you would leave me. I want to stay with you all the time before i’m gone so i didn’t say anything about it at all. I’m sorry. I’m truly terribly sorry babe :( please understand T_____T  
This is the photo we had taken on the last day of school. I said that i would send it to you so here it is love. If you forgive me, put it in a frame and hang it in your room. And if not then it will break my heart but i won't blame you at all.  
Anyway…i miss you. Hope to see you soon.  
Love ya,  
Your Lee-lee xxx

P/s: you should read what i have written on the back of the photo ;)’

Louis turned the photo back and read it.  
It said ‘LiLo 25.5.2012

See, i told you this is beautiful love xxxx  
Wait for me, i will come back soon so that we can take more beautiful photos together.  
I love you :)’

Louis smiled. Dorky Liam! How can he be mad at this boy? How can he not forgive Liam?’

So that’s why Louis choose that photo. Because Liam told him to do that. Because Liam told him to wait for him to come back. And Louis will wait. Then there will surely be other pictures in frames.


End file.
